


Summer's bliss

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Come dance with me.” The words gently kissed her glowing ears, did she really not know?Pale white kissed by deep red, gentle tan let lilac dance upon itself.“May I hold your hand?”“You may.”“Can I ask you for this dance?”“You can.”





	

She would dance, dance like nobody was watching, the warm wind played with her white dress, her hair sparkled in the soft sunlight as her fingertips brushed over the gentle breeze that sung a sweet melody for her. Bare feet touched the ground, but the flowers would bent, carry her weighed and stand tall for her. 

How gentle a heart could beat, when it broke, when it burned, when it felt something that it never knew before. How beautiful a girl could be, when she was careless, when she was gentle, when she was oblivious to what was growing inside her friend’s chest. 

“Come dance with me.” The words gently kissed her glowing ears, did she really not know? 

Pale white kissed by deep red, gentle tan let lilac dance upon itself. 

“May I hold your hand?” 

“You may.”

“Can I ask you for this dance?”

“You can.” 

Was dancing always such a delight? Or did it just feel easy because their fingers were intertwined? Or did it just feel so warm because her skin was kissed by the sun countless times? Or did the melody only touch her so deeply because it was their hearts beating in sync? 

“... what if I ask for something that nobody else ever called theirs?” 

“Then you may have it.” 

Soft lips curled into a shy smile. 

“May I ask you for a favour too?” 

“You may.” 

“Can I ask for the spark I ignited in your heart to never vanish and for it to grow into a bright flame?” 

“You can.” 

Did her kiss taste so sweet or was it just the feeling of euphoria and the gentle bliss summer left in their hearts? Whatever it was, they would surely treasure it for years to come.


End file.
